Mass Effect 2: Shepards Story
by RaRiley
Summary: My first fanfic, already having issues with it due to being a perfectionist so may take me a while to finish it. Rated M for future sexy stuff and action dinosaurs! maybe not the last bit . I had already posted this once and it got delete to repost!
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first fanfic I've written in 3 or 4 years, so I'm a bit weak at it but hopefully the practice will help. This will be a Shepard/Garrus romance later on. It won't focus too much on the main ME2 storyline but on the freetime of the characters. Please review and send feedback. Also, apparently, I mispressed a button so my story got deleted so I'm reuploading this! Also, this may take me longer than I originally intended because I'm trying to figure out how the BLEEP I want to work this out!_

_And of course, I do not own any of the characters from the Mass Effect series._

"Two years." Valarie Shepard whispered to herself, as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She studied herself; grey eyes that could either be silverish when she was happy, or steel grey when angry, lips stained pink from her favorite gloss (a girl has to have her foibles) and freckles dancing along her nose and cheeks. She raised a hand to lightly brush the scars left over from the operation that brought her back to life.

_Brought me back to continue the fight._ She thought, her features setting in determination as she pushed away from the mirror and left her cabin, pushing the button to the elevator. Making sure her commanders uniform was straightened as she took it down, she left behind Valarie Shepard, a woman who doubts herself and feels hopeless about her odds, and steps onto the deck as Commander Shepard, a strong and assured leader.

"There's no mail for you at this time, Commander." Yeoman Kelly Chambers informed Shepard, who gave a quick nod to Chambers. Stepping up to the galaxy map, Shepard looked over her options, and mentally thought over the missions waiting for her.

"Joker, bring us in to Omega." she ordered, falling back into a military stance. "Inform Miranda and Jacob to prepare to head out as well."

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker responded over the intercom, while Shepard just stared at the galaxy map.

_Time to save the universe again._


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Archangel

_Sorry my chapters are so short. I just feel the need to post before I forget about them, plus I'm having issues writing anything long. I hope you do enjoy it._

Shepard didn't like the look of Omega, but she acknowledged that not everyplace can be like the Citadel... or even want to be like it. After a 'greeting' from one of Aria's men, Shepard took time to look over her dossiers, looking up when she heard the sound of a kick and a grunt. A grizzled older man was beating up a batarian, but that wasn't the only thing that caught her attention; Shepard looked back at the dossier, sighed, and then approached.

"You Zaeed?" She asked, skipping the need for a greeting. Zaeed turned around and Shepard kept a calm face despite the somewhat shocking disfigurement to the side of Zaeeds face. Talking for a while over the mission briefing and Zaeeds request to help finish a mission, Shepard figured that he was a solid enough fighter, someone you can trust at you six so long as you don't double-cross him. Sending Miranda back to the ship, Shepard instructed Zaeed to accompany her. The trio made their way into Afterlife, and after quickly purchasing a bottle of brandy for Dr. Chakwas, found Aria sitting like a queen in her own booth that was well gaurded.

Shepard didn't find herself liking Aria, but she couldn't disregard the fact that she ran the place with an iron grip. Sitting in a couch to the side, they started talking about who Shepard needed to find and Shepard felt like the description for Archangel sounded a lot like Garrus. Someone who'd fight for justice even when he's outnumbered. But she couldn't assume that, since Cerberus wasn't able to track him down, all she knew was this Archangel was in deep.

"Well, boys, time to do what I do best...saving someones ass." She quipped, as they left Aria and headed to the recruiter.


	3. Chapter 3: Can you Guess Who?

_Yeah, so I've been having other ME fanfics popping into my head that sound cooler, but I will try to keep working on this one while writing that one out. Will let you know when I have that one posted! Again, sorry they're short!_

Shepard had to admit that she was feeling like some sort of really cool spy as she changed the friend/foe recognition program on the atlas, along with picking up some nice loot to compensate for her now limited budget, and even found a data pad with plans on taking out Aria- not the best idea if these mercs are to be held in check- and after listening to Cathka explain the plan of action, she didn't feel the least bit remorse on stabbing him in the back. He wasn't dead, but it'd slow him down on repairing that gunnery airship. Long enough to get Archangel and the hell outta Dodge. Jumping over crates stacked up as a barrier, she looked over to Zaeed and Jacob.

"C'mon, we gotta get to Archangel." she ordered, taking pot shots at the mercs in front of them, Jacob and Zaeed joining in the fray. All she hoped was that Archangel could figure out she was on his side, as she had enough bullets to dodge at the moment. When she felt a concussive round hit her shoulder, she looked up at Archangels position and frowned, but the helmeted Turian had already went back to picking off the mercs.

A Turian sniper? Could it... be? Shepard thought to herself as she picked up her pace, her team following her. They quickly cleared out the building, picking up extra ammunition and medi-gels before entering the room Archangel was in. Taking a breath to calm herself, she entered the room as the Turian was taking off his helmet. Her remaining breath wooshed out in relief, and happiness.

"Shepard. I thought you were dead."

Garrus!


End file.
